


Unspoken Bond

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Series: Merlin daemons AU [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemon, Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana and Morgause meet. Basically their relationship through season two + daemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Bond

**Author's Note:**

> For yue_ix <3

The knight's [mongoose](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Small_Asian_Mongoose) daemon stares around the room steadily, while the knight himself throws down his gauntlet. Neirin, her [salamander](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fire_salamander) daemon, stirs on Morgana's shoulder; she can feel him strain to see.

"That daemon is male," he whispers into her ear. She swallows.

"Do you think -"

Just then, at Arthur's request, the knight removes her helmet. There's something about her face that makes Morgana's heart jolt. _Do we know her?_ she thinks at Neirin.

 _I don't know_ , Neirin replies, standing as tall as he can. _Her daemon feels familiar, but I'm sure I haven't seen him before._

They watch the fight the next day, anxious for both Arthur and Morgause. Her daemon hisses at his, who growls back. Neirin scampers into Morgana's lap when Morgause puts her sword to Arthur's chest, and Morgana holds him close in her hands. Aethelinda, Uther's [crocodile](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Freshwater_crocodile) daemon, sitting on his other side, turns her head. Morgana smiles at her and looks back at the action; Morgause is helping Arthur up and leaving.

Neirin scampers back up to Morgana's shoulder, watching as Morgause's daemon looks over his shoulder at them.

"No longer undefeated," Uther mutters. Aethelinda swishes her tail.

Morgana plucks up her courage later that day and goes to Morgause's chambers. Every time she looks at her, she can't shake a feeling of familiarity, though Morgause tells her they haven't met before. Her daemon smiles at Neirin. "I know you," Neirin says to him. "Don't I?"

"I am Arawn," he answers. "You are Neirin, but this I know only through rumour."

"As I told you," Morgause adds, "we have not met before."

It is some time before Morgana sees Morgause again. She keeps the bracelet, that bringer of sweet sleep, and when she sees her in the forest again, Arawn at her side, it is all she can do not to rush into her arms.

Then comes the sickness, and Merlin poisons her. She knows Morgause is near, and as she clutches Neirin to her heart, she only wishes she could see Morgause again.

She wakes up in a stone room. There's ivy at the window, soft drapes on her bed, and Neirin uncurling on her chest. "Where are we?" he asks, groggy.

"I don't know." She looks around; there's a chair beside the bed, two candles burning on a bedside table, and a lingering smell of some oil burned recently. "What happened?"

"Well." Neirin crawls to her shoulder as she sits up. "I'm still here, so we must be alive."

"But how is that possible?"

The door opens, and Morgause rushes in. Arawn puts his front paws on the bed and gazes with relief at Neirin. "I was not sure you would wake," Morgause says, reaching over to cup Morgana's face. Morgana leans into her hand.

"I thought I was dying," she says, a tear dropping to Morgause's fingers.

"You were. I saved you." Morgause smiles at her, a relieved and glad smile. Morgana can't help but return it. "You are here with me now. There is no need to fear. Not ever again."

She hugs Morgause, and Arawn jumps onto the bed, holding his arms out. Neirin runs down Morgana to fling himself at Arawn, and the two daemons cling tightly to each other. "I am so glad I'm here," Morgana whispers. "So glad."


End file.
